1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for detecting radiation, which can detect radiation such as X-rays and can thus generate image data
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital radiation detection apparatuses are devices that obtain information on the inside of the human body through X-ray irradiation without a requirement of films, detect electric image signals from the obtained information with the use of image detection sensors and generate a digital image based on the electrical image signals. Digital radiation detection apparatuses are largely classified into direct-type and indirect-type digital radiation detection apparatuses. Direct-type digital radiation detection apparatuses directly detect electric signals generated by irradiating the human body using amorphous selenium (a-Se) and thin film transistors (TFTs). Indirect-type digital radiation detection apparatuses use light receptors such as charge-coupled deices (CCDs) or photodiodes and thus obtain radiation images from light emitted by phosphors (such as CsI) that convert radiation into visible light. Indirect-type digital radiation detection apparatuses have a relatively low resolution, compared to direct-type digital radiation detection apparatuses.
Conventional radiation detection apparatuses using TFTs are likely to result in a considerable amount of noise. The greater the size of radiation detection apparatuses, the greater the amount of noise generated, and the lower the detective quantum efficiency. In addition, since a TFT is required for each pixel in a panel, radiation detection apparatuses are generally difficult and costly to manufacture on a large scale.